Speak Now
by emmaspirate
Summary: At Cody's wedding, will Bailey do something to stop it? Songfic based on: Speak Now by Taylor Swift. For Jenny xD


_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family_

_All dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

_This is surely not what you thought it would be_

_I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out and they said speak now_

Never in her entire life did Bailey think that she would be doing something like this, as she entered the Smith-Martin wedding. Her ex-boyfriend Cody was going to be marrying his college girlfriend, Brittany Smith, and Bailey was here to tell him that he was making a huge mistake.

After Cody and Bailey broke up in Paris when they were 17, the two of them came to the collusion that they were just better off as friends.

After graduation both of them got into the college of there dreams, Yale. And the two of them ended up getting an apartment together along with Cody's brother Zack.

Cody and Brittany met one another in the middle of there sophomore year in college and Bailey took an instant dislike to her. She was so controlling girl that she had ever met. And the one time she asked Cody about her the ended up getting in a huge fight and Cody ending up moving out. Two months later the two announced there engagement. Not that Bailey heard it from Cody, the two of them still weren't talking to each other.

_Fun gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_

_But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me_

_Don't you?_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out and they said speak now_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_Your time is running out and they said speak now_

As Bailey entered the church seeing a lot of her friends and Cody's family members all dressed up for the special occasion. Bailey can hear Brittany yelling at one of her bride's maids in a room a few feet away.

Ducking behind what she assumed was Brittany's grandmother, and hiding behind on of the curtains in one of the room. She wasn't invited and she knew that Brittany would throw a fit if she saw her there.

A few seconds later the march starts and Bailey is reminded of a funeral march that they played at her grandmother's funeral. As Brittany strolled down the aisle, she had to hold back a laugh; she looked like she was in a beauty patent. What did Cody ever see in this girl? She was so stupid.

_I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace_

_There's the silence, there's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me_

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you_

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out and they said speak now_

"Speak now of forever hold your peace." the preacher said, half way through the ceremony.

Taking a deep breath, Bailey made herself known that she was there. She could feel ever eye on her as she closed her eyes and started to speak.

"Cody, I know that out of all places this isn't the time or place for me to say this. But I think that you are making the biggest mistake of your life right now. So don't say a vow and run away with me." Bailey said, not taking her eyes off of Cody.

After a few minutes when he didn't say a word. "I guess you don't think the same way. I…I'll just go. Sorry for the interception." she said, bolting out of the church.

About ten minutes later and a block away, Bailey sat on the sidewalk sobbing, how could she of been so stupid.

"Hey." came a voice from behind her. Turning around she was surprised to see Cody.

"What are you doing here?" Bailey said, getting up on her feet.

"I didn't get married. You were right, Brittany was one big mistake. I guess she was just a rebound." Cody said, brushing a few stray tears off of Bailey's cheeks.

"It's been three years Cody, how could she…" Bailey was cut off by Cody's lips on hers.

"I never stopped loving you after all these years." Cody said; brush a stray hair behind her ear.

"I never stopped loving you, Cody." Bailey said, smiling.

"I'm glad you were around when they said speak now."

_And you say lets run away now_

_I'll meet when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor_

_Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around_

_When they said 'Speak now'_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: There you go Jenny. Hope you liked it! Danielle 3_


End file.
